Charmed
Charmed is an upcoming American fantasy drama television series developed by Jennie Snyder Urman. It is a reboot of The WB series of the same name, created by Constance M. Burge, which originally aired from 1998 to 2006. Charmed was ordered to pilot in January 2018 by The CW, and received a series order in May 2018. The series follows the lives of three sisters — Macy (Madeleine Mantock), Mel (Melonie Diaz) and Maggie Vera (Sarah Jeffery) — who, after the death of their mother, discover they are three of the most powerful witches of all time. Together they possess the "Power of Three", which they use to vanquish supernatural demons. Premise Set in the fictional college town of Hilltowne, Charmed follows the lives of three sisters — Macy (Madeleine Mantock), Mel (Melonie Diaz) and Maggie Vera (Sarah Jeffery) — who, after the tragic death of their mother, discover they are three of the most powerful witches of all time. Together they possess the "Power of Three", which they use to vanquish supernatural demons and tear "down the patriarchy." Each sister has a unique magical power; the eldest Macy has the power of telekinesis, middle sister Mel possesses the power of time-freezing, and the youngest Maggie has the power to hear people's thoughts. The reboot changes several elements from the original Charmed series, including moving the setting from San Francisco to Hilltowne; making one of the sisters a lesbian; giving the youngest sister the power to hear people's thoughts instead of premonition; and having all three of their alliterative names begin with M instead of P. Additionally, all three lead actresses are of Hispanic descent. Cast Main Cast *Madeleine Mantock as Macy Vera, the eldest half-sister. She is a "practical, driven, and brilliant geneticist." Macy initially moves with her boyfriend Galvin to Hilltowne to work at the town's university lab, and eventually discovers that she has two sisters. Macy has the power of telekinesis, similar to the eldest sister Prue Halliwell in the original Charmed series. *Melonie Diaz as Melanie "Mel" Vera, the middle sister. She is "a passionate, outspoken activist" and lesbian. Mel has the power of time-freezing, similar to the original middle sister Piper Halliwell in the original series. *Sarah Jeffery as Maggie Vera, the youngest sister. She is "a bubbly college freshman" who is initially pledging a sorority. Maggie has the power to hear people's thoughts, a change from the original youngest sister Phoebe Halliwell in the original series, who had the power of premonition. Supporting Cast *Rupert Evans as Harry Greenwood, a college professor and the sisters' whitelighter – a guardian angel who protects and guides witches. *Ser'Darius Blain as Galvin, Macy's "aspiring filmmaker" boyfriend. *Ellen Tamaki as Nico Hamada, a detective on the Hilltowne police force and Mel's girlfriend. *Charlie Gillespie as Brian, Maggie's former high school boyfriend. Recurring Cast *Natalie Hall as Lucy *Shannon Chan-Kent as Angela Wu *Valerie Cruz as Marisol Vera, the sisters’ mother Guest Cast *Cecilia Deacon as Viv *Brendon Zub as Detective Bailey Episodes Main Article: Episode Guide Category:TV Series